


Picking Up The Pieces

by slightly_salty_ace



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Wade, Recovery, Spidey doesn't remember being Peter Parker, Spideypool - Freeform, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, but he remembers being Spider-man, grown up peter parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightly_salty_ace/pseuds/slightly_salty_ace
Summary: After a mysterious injury leaves Spider-man with no memory of his alter ego, Spidey goes to the Avengers for help. His teammates want to help him, they truly do. But helping Spidey with his amnesia is going to be difficult. Considering no one knew who he was to begin with.Deadpool, the self-proclaimed champ of memory loss, wants to help Spider-man rebuild his life.





	Picking Up The Pieces

  
**7:30 pm, Friday, December 1st, Avengers Tower**

"Animals," Natasha hissed. "All of you are animals." She ducked to avoid a carrot that was thrown her way. The Avengers didn't eat together often. But when they did...well, certain members of the team seemed to be incapable of acting like adults. Natasha was almost positive that it was because there was way too much testosterone in one room. They had barely made it ten minutes into their meal before Sam picked a fight with Bucky. The Winter Soldier was usually quiet and avoided conflict at all cost. Usually. Tonight was a different story. Bucky tossed another carrot at the winged Avenger, only to miss and hit Tony square in the face.

"Rude!" Tony flung a spoon full of mashed potatoes at Bucky.

"Okay, okay! That's enough!" Steve decided it was time for him to step in before the food fight really got out of hand. No one listened at first, so Steve stood up and slammed his fist on the table, yelling, "ENOUGH." This time the food fight was successfully put to an end, with everyone shying away from the Captain's wrath.

"Thank you," Natasha breathed out, "now we can eat in peace..."

"We have a visitor." Vision said suddenly. He was eating dinner with the team, even though he didn't need to do so. He nodded to the figure in the doorway. They all turned to see everyone's favorite wall crawler leaning against the doorframe. He was completely silent, holding his head in both hands.

"Spidey-man?" Clint blinked, "what are you doing here?" Spider-man was an Avenger, but he didn't live at the tower with everyone else. In fact, they rarely saw him outside of missions and the occasional team meeting. He did operate in a completely different burrow than the tower, so his absence was to be expected. "Spidey...? Are you alright?"

"Help me," Spidey choked out, lowering his hands

"HOLY FUCK." Tony jumped to his feet, knocking his chair to the ground. Spider-man's mask was soaked in blood. It seeped down his neck and was starting to spread to his chest. The right lens was cracked, and tufts of dark hair stuck out of the tears on the side of the mask. Spider-man mumbled something before collapsing. The Avengers were at his side in an instant. Steve carefully moved Spidey onto his back. The web slinger whined but otherwise remained still.

Bruce carefully inspected the head wound. "Can't see anything..." he brushed his fingers over Spider-man's neck, searching for the edges of the mask.

Tony grabbed him by the wrist, "you can't-"

"He'll bleed out if I don't." Bruce yanked his hand away. He quickly found the end of the mask and peeled away the wet fabric. "Shit. This isn't good...help me get him to med bay."

* * *

**8:40 am, Sunday, December 3rd**

Spider-man groaned as he slowly swam back into consciousness. He didn't want to be awake. He would much prefer the darkness swallow him whole and never let go. Spidey had never felt so tired in his entire life. The side of his head was throbbing. Was he hungover? If he was, then this was by far the worst hangover of his life and he swore right then and there to never ever drink again. He groaned again and rolled onto his side, smooshing his face into the pillow in a vain attempt to smother the pain. The bright lights overhead weren't doing much to help his headache.

"Hey, he moved!" It took Spidey a minute to recognize that the voice belonged to Clint.

"Spider?" Natasha? Had to be.

"Are you awake, Spider-man? Can you open your eyes for me?" Bruce whispered. Spidey grunted in response. Bruce pried open one of his eye lids and shined a light in his eye.

Spider-man hissed and pulled away. "I'm awake! Jeeze!"

"So bug boy lives. Fantastic." Spidey winced at Tony's voice. He was too loud.

Spider-man shifted around so he could get a better look at where he was. He didn't recognize this particular room, but he figured that he was in the med bay back at Avengers tower. He noticed that his sleeve was rolled up, an IV stuck in his arm. He tried to remove it, but Bruce batted his hands away. Spidey studied the people gathered around his bed. The Avengers. His team. His friends.

"How are you feeling?" Steve whispered, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

Spider-man pushed his face back into the pillow. "Head hurts." He slid his hands up over his head, feeling the thick bandage wrapped tightly around his skull. His eyes snapped wide when his fingers brushed through his hair. "My mask!!" He bolted upright, hands dancing around his face.

"Sorry, Spidey, we had to take it off to treat your head injury," Bruce apologized, holding out the tattered mask. Spider-man snatched it back and tugged it back over his face. The fabric was caked with dried blood and felt like sandpaper, but Spidey ignored it.

"Don't worry, we won't tell anyone what you look like," Steve assured him with a friendly smile. "And we still don't know your name. So it's all good."

Bruce spoke again, "you've been out for two days. Is there someone we should call? A family member? Wife? Husband? Let them know you're alright."

"I don't think so?" Spider-man looked down at his hands.

Bruce frowned at his word choice and exchanged a look with Tony. "Surely there's someone who's missing you right about now?"

"I don't know...I think so..." Spider-man shifted around nervously. He balled up the bed sheets in his fists. "Yeah, there is someone. I...can't remember who."

"Okay..." Bruce took a deep breath. "What about your job? Do you have, like, a manager or something? Missing two days of work won't look good."

"Being an Avenger is my job," Spider-man said as if it were obvious. "At least, I think it is. I can't remember doing anything else."

"So, there are gaps in your memory..." Steve studied Spider-man's face. "Do you remember anything about who you are? Who you are when you're not Spider-man?"

"No." Spider-man put his head in his hands.

"Do you remember your name?" Bruce pressed, anxiety bubbling up in his chest.

"Spider-man?"

"No. Your legal name. Please tell me you at least remember that."

"Legal name?" Spider-man blinked. "No, I don't."

"I want a brain scan. Right now." Tony demanded.

* * *

  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck..." Tony paced around the common area, where the Avengers had gathered to discuss what they would do about Spider-man. The man in question was currently asleep on the couch. Wanda had taken his mask so she could fix it up.

"So...he just remembers what he experienced while wearing the mask..." Bruce said to himself. "How strange..."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Tony continued to chant under his breath.

"Language," Steve scolded.

"Get off my dick, Rogers!" Tony snapped. "What the hell are we supposed to do?!"

"Keep your voice down," Steve hissed, afraid that Tony's shouting would wake the wall crawler.

Tony grumbled an apology. "Seriously, though? What are we supposed to do?"

"Figure out who he is and do what we can to get him to remember himself," Natasha shrugged.

"How? He's just some average looking white dude with brown hair. Unless he has a criminal record, we won't be able to figure out who he is," Clint pointed out.

"Wade Wilson is in the lobby," FRIDAY suddenly announced. "He requests access to this floor."

"Deadpool? What's he doing here?" Natasha narrowed her eyes.

"I called him," Bucky explained. "He and Spidey are close. He might know who he is."

Steve smiled at his friend, "always so observant."

Bucky couldn't help but smile back, "I try." 

"FRIDAY, let him up," Tony sighed. He didn't like Deadpool. At all. The very idea of the merc setting foot on his property made his skin crawl. But if Deadpool was their only option...so be it.

A few minutes later, a muscular man in red and black leather waltzed into the room. "Barnes said Spider-man was hurt?" His voice was uncharacteristically serious. He visibly relaxed when he saw his friend napping on the couch. "Why the fuck is his mask off?!" Deadpool practically snarled, marching over to the sleeping arachnid.

"Head wound. Had to patch it up," Bruce reported. Deadpool brushed Spidey's hair away from his temple, frowning at the lacerations. Spidey's healing factor had taken care of enough of the damage to no longer need bandages. The stitches, however, remained.

"What happened?" Deadpool knelt before the couch, studying Spidey's injuries.

"We don't know," Clint shrugged. "What we do know is that he has amnesia."

Deadpool froze, "a-amnesia? H-how bad?"

"He doesn't remember his secret identity," Bruce explained. "He remembers all of his experiences as Spider-man, but nothing else. We were hoping you could tell us who he is. Then we can get him the help he needs."

"I don't know who he is," Deadpool admitted. "I've never even seen his face." He stroked Spidey's hair. "Funny. I always pictured him as a redhead."

Tony flopped into one of the arm chairs, groaning loudly as he ran his hands over his face. Back to square one. "Does Spider-man have any other friends we could call?" The Avengers exchanged nervous looks. Does he? 

Spidey's eyes fluttered open, "Wade?"

"Hey, baby boy." Deadpool smiled softly. "Heard you got knocked up. But not in a good way." He lightly tapped the smaller man's forehead.

"Oh yeah...guess so..." Spider-man hummed. He closed his eyes for a moment before slowly opening them again. Deadpool found himself staring at them. Hazel eyes. Spider-man had hazel eyes. Deadpool never thought he would ever see them. He thought he was doomed to look at those large white bug eyes for the rest of time. "Stop staring at me." Spider-man jabbed him between the eyes.

"Ow!" Deadpool pulled back. "What? Can't I appreciate that adorable face of yours?"

Spider-man groaned and sat up, putting his face in his hands.

"How are you feeling?" Deadpool asked, the concern clear in his voice.

"Like I got hit by a bus."

"Did you?"

"I don't know. I need water." Spidey walked over to the kitchen, very much aware of how his teammates and Deadpool watched him. "I'm not made of glass. Stop staring at me. Where's my mask?"

Wanda handed him the mask, having just finished patching it up. Spider-man yanked it over his face and tucked the ends into the neck of his costume.

"You don't have to wear that around us," Steve reminded him.

"Old habits die hard," Spider-man got a glass of water and left the room without another word.

* * *

Deadpool found Spidey in one of the guest rooms, sitting cross legged on the bed. Deadpool hovered in the doorway, not sure if he should approach him or not. The Avengers had migrated to Bruce's lab, trying to figure out a solution for the current situation. Spidey didn't seem to be aware of Wade's presence. He still wore his mask, bug eyes directed at the large windows on the other side of the room, watching the rain roll down the glass. The only sound in the room was the steady patter of water hitting the window.

Deadpool could tell Spidey was upset. It was obvious by his posture alone. Spidey fell onto his side, curling up into a tight ball. His shoulder shook with silent sobs.

"Oh, baby..." Deadpool laid down behind the wall crawled, slipping his arms around his waist and pulling him close. "It's gonna be alright." Spidey relaxed against the larger man. He tried his hardest to stop shaking, but he couldn't. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes. "Shh...shh, baby...please don't cry."

"Trying not to," Spidey choked out. "I can tell they're gone. My memories. There are big gaps. Really big ones. Really important ones. And I can't...I can't..." His voice cracked on the last word.

Deadpool tightened his grip on Spider-man. "Brucey and Tin Man will figure something out. I'm sure they will."

"W-what if they don't? What if I'm stuck like this?"

Deadpool took a deep breath, "then you'll just have to learn to live with what you lost. It sucks. Believe me. I know. But that's just how it is."

Spider-man whimpered, curling in on himself even more.

"You can make new memories though. New experiences. A new life." Deadpool pressed his forehead against the back of Spider-man's head. "Whatever happens, I'll be right there with you. Every step of the way." Spider-man rolled over and snuggled up to Wade, tucking his head under the other man's chin.  _cute,_ Deadpool thought.  _So very cute..._ He rubbed comforting circles into the wall crawler's back until he stopped shaking.

* * *

**5:20 pm, Friday, December 1st, Queens**

_"This is weird," Deadpool commented. He and Spidey were lying in a hammock made of spider webs. The ran a gloved hand along one of the strands. It wasn't as sticky as he thought it would be. It was a different kind of webbing. Not the normal stuff Spider-man used for web slinging._

_"You're weird," Spider-man snorted._

_"Fair enough," Deadpool rolled over to face the wall crawler. "I'm hungry."_

_"Then you should go get something to eat," Spider-man suggested,_

_"I'd rather eat the sweet ass of yours-"_

_"WILSON." Spider-man snapped, sitting up suddenly and throwing off the balance of the hammock. Deadpool flailed his arms and legs desperately but fell off anyway. Luckily, they were only a few feet above the rooftop. Spider-man giggled at the way Deadpool landed in a heap of his own limbs._

_"Not funny, bug breath!"_

_"Very funny." Spider-man's eye pieces crinkled in amusement._

_"Seriously, though. I'm hungry. Let's go get some food. There's this really ritzy Italian place not too far from here. I'll pay." Deadpool offered. He grabbed onto the hammock and let his legs go limp. He swayed slightly as he hung from the webbing._

_Spider-man leaned over the edge. "Are you asking me out on a date, Wade Wilson?"_

_"Yes. Soooo...you want to go?"_

_Spider-man tilted his head, considering it. Before he could answer, sirens split through the air. A fire truck wailed as it sped past on the streets below. "Sorry, Wade. Duty calls." He hopped onto the roof. "We can go on a date when I get back."_

_Wade's eyes lit up behind his mask, he nodded excitedly. Spider-man pushed up his mask just enough to kiss Wade on the cheek. Deadpool's mouth dropped open. Spidey kissed him. Spidey actually kissed him. Wade could barely contain the butterflies in his stomach. He wanted to kiss Spider-man back but the wall crawler was already running across the roof. He leaped off the edge without hesitation, web slinging in the direction of the sirens. Deadpool climbed back into the web hammock. "A date with Spider-man...wow..." Deadpool sighed happily. He hoped Spider-man would return soon. He didn't think the wall crawler would have actually said yes to a date. Or kiss him. Spidey had kissed him. Deadpool didn't think he would ever get over that._

_Minutes turned into hours. The web hammock dissolved. Deadpool paced the roof, worried that something might have gone wrong. Was Spidey okay? Maybe he just forgot about their date. Night fell, and Wade's hunger got the better of him. With a heavy heart, the merc left the rooftop in search of food._

_Two days passed, and he still hadn't heard from his friend. He tried calling him, but Spidey's phone had been disconnected._

_Deadpool definitely did not expect the Winter Soldier to call him out of the blue. How did that guy even get his number?_

_"I need you to come to the tower. Right now," Bucky said over the phone._

_"What for?" Deadpool frowned._

_"Spider-man was badly injured two days ago. He just woke up and...it's not good. Just get over here." The line went dead._

_Deadpool had never run so fast in his life._

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you enjoyed! Your comments keep me writing!


End file.
